The Race for Life
by Gemini14
Summary: Inu-Yasha Speed Racer Crossover. When the champion driver for Team Go comes to Kagome and Inu-Yasha for help in solving the mystery of a missing racer, will they be able to find him before it's too late? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter One: The strange tale begins

The Race for Life

Inu-Yasha/ Speed Racer Crossover

Chapter One: The strange tale begins………..

Kagome sighed as she stared out at the racetrack. The rain was falling heavily on the entire area, making it hazardous to even walk on the bleachers, much less for the race car drivers to even attempt to start the race.

"What a drag! I came home from the Sengoku Era to spend time with my family and it rains on me! This sucks!" Kagome muttered, moodily.

"No kidding." A male voice agreed, from beside her. Startled, Kagome jumped and looked at the speaker, whom she hadn't even sensed standing next to her. He was about Inu-Yasha's height, with short, bushy black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a simple racing uniform that consisted of a blue shirt with white trim, white pants, and a short red bandanna tied around his neck. He gave her an apologetic look and grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Sorry if I startled you." The young man said, still looking somewhat embarrassed by his breach in etiquette.

"No problem! No harm done! Lousy weather we're having, isn't it?" Kagome asked. The young man nodded as he gave the rain a truly disgusted look.

"Yeah. I was really looking forward to this race too. The first race of the season and it gets rained out. Doesn't bode well for the rest of the season, does it?" the young man asked, jokingly.

"Nope, it sure doesn't. By the way, my name's Kagome Higurashi. What's yours'?" Kagome asked, conversationally.

"I'm known as Speed Racer. I'm the current driver for Team Go. Pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san." The young man replied. Kagome raised both eyebrows.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know racecar drivers mingled with their fans." Kagome said, frankly. Speed shrugged.

"It's something I choose to do. Besides, on a day like today, my 'family' isn't exactly the most agreeable group of people on the face of the planet. My father's stewing about the weather, my best friend and mechanic for Team Go is still angry with me for what I did to the Mach 5 during the trials yesterday. And my girlfriend…….well……I'll not go there." Speed muttered, as Kagome nodded her understanding.

"In other words, a typical Monday, right?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh yeah. Big time Monday." Speed agreed, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother getting up on Monday mornings."

"Same here. So, how long will you and your 'family' be in town, Racer-san?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"A few days at least, a week at the most. Why?" Speed in turn asked.

"It's nothing important, I just thought I'd do a good deed and help you get a break from your team, that's all. You look as though you could use one." Kagome stated. Speed only rolled his eyes and gave her a wry look.

"You don't know the half of it. I believe I'll take you up on your offer, Higurashi-san. It'll give Trixie some time to cool off and give me a break from having my ears chewed on. Let's go." Speed said, sounding somewhat eager to get some distance from his miffed loved ones for awhile.

"Okay. Let me just tell my mom and grandfather where I'm going, then I'll be right back with you." Kagome said, even though part of her was wondering why she felt so at ease around a boy she barely even knew. Within moments, she and Speed Racer had left the stadium behind and now traveled in relative comfort through town in the Mach 5.

"I'd have never imagined that such a powerful car could be driven off of the racetrack like this. Was it designed this way?" Kagome asked. Speed nodded.

"Hai. My father designed and built this car from the ground up. It's not only one of the fastest racing cars out there, but it's also one of the safest road-worthy vehicles I've ever seen. The only other one I know of is Racer X's Shooting Star………Speaking of which, I haven't seen Racer X in a race in ages. I wonder if he's stopped racing?" Speed mused, aloud, as he drove.

"I'd heard that he'd disappeared from the racing circuit, but I wasn't sure if it was true. It seems kind of odd, doesn't it?" Kagome asked, as she remembered what she'd read about the mysterious racer's disappearance and how it had seemed suspicious to her even then. Speed again nodded, this time thoughtfully.

"It does. He's an international man of mystery, yet no one has heard from him in months. It's like he's vanished from the face of the earth. Even the Interpol is baffled." Speed confided.

"Does he usually leave clues to where he's going?" Kagome questioned.

"Sometimes. But this disappearance was sudden, even for him. I'm starting to wonder if he's gotten into something even he can't get out of without help." Speed murmured, then added, "You know, I normally don't talk about these sorts of things around people I have just met. Yet, for some reason, I feel I can confide in you. Kind of strange, don't you think?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. For some reason you feel……I dunno…….familiar? Like I've known you for years." Kagome said, in agreement.

"Maybe we knew one another in a previous life or something." Speed suggested, unexpectedly stirring something within Kagome to the surface.

"Maybe……….." Kagome murmured, as the scene from the past unfolded right before her mind's eye.

**__**

Flashback

Kikyo looked up when the thundering of hooves came to her ears. This wasn't an unusual sound to her, by any stretch of the imagination, but the situation she saw wasn't at all normal. A lone warrior was racing to get away from his pursuers, pushing his horse to its' limits in order to remain free. Even from where she stood on the forest's edge, Kikyo could see the young warrior's desperation. It was then that she saw what his pursuers truly were and notched an arrow into her bow, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I hate it when lesser youkai take on human form." Kikyo thought, as she let fly the arrow from her bow, striking all of the warrior's pursuers with one powerful blast. When he realized that he wasn't being chased anymore, the young warrior rode over to Kikyo and expressed his gratitude.

"Many thanks, Miko-sama. I thought truly that those youkai would slay me." The warrior said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome. So, tell me, what are you doing so far away from any of the battlefields?" Kikyo asked, curiously. The young warrior blushed slightly.

"As embarrassed as I am to admit this, Miko-sama, I have a terrible sense of direction. I got lost on my way to the battlefield and blundered into that nest of youkai. My friends often say that I'm a terrific samurai that has no sense of direction and even worse luck. That seems to describe me very well." The warrior replied, with surprising amiability for someone of his class. Kikyo smiled warmly at the young warrior; she could sense his pure soul, and that he meant her no harm.

"Why don't you return to the village with me? You could set off for the battlefield early tomorrow morning." Kikyo suggested. This got a grateful smile from the warrior.

"I would be much obliged, Miko-sama. Arigato." The warrior said, as he dismounted and walked alongside Kikyo to her village.

"Dou itishimasu. By the way, would you mind telling me your name?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't mind at all! My name is Koryu, though my comrades often call me 'Kazeryu' because I race the wind and fight like a dragon." The warrior answered, with the same amiability as before in his voice and eyes.

"He's the exact opposite of Inu-Yasha………_" Kikyo thought, with a sad smile; she knew that Koryu's chances of living to see old age were slim at best. But he had the brightest spirit of any man she'd ever seen._

"In any other time, he'd make a very good husband to a very lucky girl. But in these times of war, there are no guarantees. He might live to grow old, but, then again, he could die tomorrow. There's no way of knowing what tomorrow will bring." Kikyo thought, sadly, yet kept up her peaceful appearance so she wouldn't worry her newfound friend, Koryu.

****

End Flashback

Kagome returned to herself just as Speed let out a surprised yelp and slammed on the brakes.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Kagome shouted, just as startled as Speed must have been.

"Higurashi-san, some hippie is standing on the Mach 5's hood." Speed muttered, his expression deadpan as he pointed out the person that now stood on his car's hood.

"Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome yelped, as Speed pressed the button on the steering wheel to open the transpara-steel dome that served as his car's roof and let Kagome stand.

"Inu-Yasha, what's your problem?!" Kagome asked, angrily, as she got an obstinate glare from the hanyou as a response.

"You're hangin' out with that guy when you'd said that you'd be with your family all day today. We could've found some more Jewel shards in the time you've been wastin' with this guy." Inu-Yasha growled, curtly, as he gave Speed a look Kagome could have sworn was a jealous one. Surprisingly, Speed's only response was an arched eyebrow and an inquisitive glance at Kagome.

"What's he talking about?" Speed asked, curiously.

"It's nothing, Racer-san." Kagome said, as she gave the hanyou a warning look.

"He sure is raising quite a ruckus over nothing, Higurashi-san. Are you sure he isn't stewing about his wardrobe?" Speed asked, with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Whaddaya mean?!" Inu-Yasha snapped, not really understanding what Speed was talking about, but hearing the sarcastic tone of voice easily enough.

"Well, it isn't exactly my fault that you're dressed like someone from my father's generation. And there's really no need to take it out on Higurashi-san either. I can't help it if you dress and act like a bad-mannered, dog-eared hippie!" Speed stated, coolly, surprising Kagome by his calm and collected manner.

"What did you call me?!" Inu-Yasha snapped, furiously.

"Inu-Yasha, get off of the car." Kagome ordered, as she got out of the Mach 5 and went and stood on the sidewalk, much to Speed Racer's confusion. To his surprise, 'Inu-Yasha' did as he was told and got off of the hood and stood before a slightly miffed Kagome, casting the occasional 'dagger glare' at him while he was it.

"Well?" Inu-Yasha asked, crossing his arms as he glared at her.

"Sit boy." Kagome said, crisply, about ten seconds before the hanyou was smacked into the concrete by an invisible force (and formed a Wile E. Coyote-esque imprint in the ground while he was at it).

"That had to hurt…….." Speed muttered, chuckling a little at the expense of the hanyou's dignity.

"But he deserved it." Kagome retorted, as Inu-Yasha grumbled something unsavory under his breath and slowly stood back up.

Meanwhile, back at the track, an equally miffed Trixie searched for the missing member of Team Go.

"I don't know where he could have gone or how he could have gotten out of the stadium without being noticed. He's become fairly popular over the last couple of years." Sparky muttered, taking extra care that he didn't get too close to the fuming girl in front of him.

"He better not have pulled a Rex Racer on us. Pops can't take that kind of emotional wound again." Hank Racer, Speed's cousin and newest member of Team Go murmured, as he seemingly appeared from nowhere and scared several years out of Sparky's life.

"For the love of the Mach 5, don't do that!" Sparky yelped, jumping back several feet, with a hand to his chest and a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry, Sparks. Didn't mean to startle you." Hank said, apologetically.

"'Startle' is an understatement, Hank. What the heck are you doin' here?! I thought your folks were against you joining Team Go. What're you doing here and when did you get here?" Sparky asked, as Trixie cooled off a little bit and listened in on the conversation.

"I finally got the 'okay' from my folks about two days ago, but the flight I wanted to take to Japan didn't leave until yesterday evening. It got delayed about halfway en route because of a tropical storm and had to take a long detour. I just got in about two hours ago." Hank explained, with some irritation on his part.

"Sheesh! No wonder it's raining so hard! Pops is not going to be happy about that! He's already mad enough about Speed pulling a disappearing act on us and taking the Mach 5 out of the garage to do so." Sparky muttered, as he removed his baseball cap and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, a look of pure irritation on his young face as he did so.

"Excuse me, are you three members of Team Go?" a woman's voice asked. Surprised, Sparky, Hank, and Trixie turned their attention to the speaker.

"Yes ma'am, we are. What can we do for you?" Hank replied, politely.

"I heard you mention Racer-san and thought you should know that my daughter had invited him to come to our shrine for a while." The woman said, quietly.

"Your daughter invited him? Why?" Trixie growled, possessively.

"A gesture of friendship, nothing more. The young man had mentioned that there was some strife within his family today." The old man beside the woman said, to his granddaughter's defense. Hank turned and gave Sparky and Trixie a questioning look.

"Strife within the family? What happened? Has he gotten into a fight with Pops of something?" Hank asked. He watched as the pair got guilty looks on their faces.

"No, he hasn't been fighting with anyone on Team Go. He's been his usual peaceful self. But we've been awfully cross with him for the past few days. Pops and I climbed all over his back yesterday about his carelessness in the trials and Trixie got angry with him about something and wound up slapping him. I guess he did have a good reason to step out for a while." Sparky admitted, as Trixie nodded sullenly in agreement. Trixie jumped when the woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Kagome won't steal your boyfriend. She has her heart set on someone else." The woman said, reassuringly. At first, Trixie merely gave the woman a surprised look, then this look became one of deep embarrassment.

"How about this; why don't you all come and visit the shrine later? It will give you a much-needed break from your busy schedules." The woman offered.

"We couldn't possibly impose ma'am! You must be incredibly busy yourself!" Trixie said, speaking up calmly for the first time since Speed had gone 'missing'. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"Think nothing of it. I'll even cook dinner, how does that sound?" the woman asked. This got a rather abashed look from the three in response. Then Trixie shook herself from her shock and dipped a polite bow to the woman and her elderly father.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs……….Mrs………?" Trixie trailed off, her confusion and embarrassment very evident on her face.

"Higurashi. I'm Toko Higurashi and this is my father. My son is somewhere around……" the woman said, trailing off when a rather frantic-looking Pops Racer rushed over to them.

"Pops! What's wrong?" Sparky asked, immediately concerned about the manager for Team Go.

"I can't find Spritle anywhere! Have any of you seen him?" Pops asked, in turn.

"We haven't seen him, Mr. Racer." Trixie replied, noticing when Toko blanched.

"I think I know where our sons are………." Toko murmured.

"Where?" Pops asked, in all seriousness.

"They went with your other son and my daughter." Toko said, as she quickly started fitting the pieces together.

"The Mach 5's trunk……….." Pops, Trixie, and Sparky muttered, in unison.

"It looks like we're going back to the shrine after all." The old man said, matter-of-factly.

"Looks that way….." Toko agreed, as she watched the tense faces of the racing team's remaining members, knowing exactly how it felt when children went missing for any amount of time.

"How long are you going to sulk, Inu-Yasha? It isn't like I was defending him." Kagome said, as Speed drove towards the Higurashi Shrine (they'd had to take a more roundabout route than what they would have, had Inu-Yasha not come to be sitting Indian-style just behind Kagome and Speed).

"I take it that you had to defend someone he didn't like before?" Speed asked, instinctively ducking when Inu-Yasha aimed a punch at the back of his head.

"Kinda." Kagome replied, deciding that it was best that she didn't say anything about her adventures in the past for the time being.

"Feh. Mangy wolf." Inu-Yasha grumbled. Speed gave Kagome a curious look.

"Long story." Kagome said, answering the look the young racecar driver had just given her vocally.

"I kind of assumed that much." Speed stated, quietly, as he carefully pulled into the driveway behind Higurashi Shrine. It wasn't until they were within sight of Kagome's bedroom window that Kagome became aware of the odd look that was now becoming evident on Speed's face.

"Racer-san? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, as she paused and looked at the now stock-still young man.

"I could've sworn I'd just seen some kind of light coming from that room, Higurashi-san. And it wasn't an electric or natural kind of light, either. It was almost like an aura of some sort." Speed murmured, his tone thoughtful as he gazed at something he thought only he could see. He was therefore unaware of the disbelieving looks he was getting from Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"_He can see them! He can see the aura of the Shikon Shards!!_………._But how?!_" Kagome wondered, as the moment dragged into uneasy silence.


	2. Chapter Two: Visions of Blood and Danger

Chapter Two: Visions of Blood and Danger

"_He can see the Jewel Shards?! How?!?_" Inu-Yasha's mind yelped, inadvertently echoing what Kagome was thinking almost exactly. Then, before any questions could be asked, the trunk of the Mach 5 popped open and two eleven-year-old boys climbed out, causing all three of the teens (if you could truly include Inu-Yasha as one of them) to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Spritle?!" Speed shouted, his tone a mix of surprise, a minute trace of anger, and even some impatience.

"Sorry, bro. Old habits die hard." One of the eleven-year-olds said, giving his elder brother the same sheepish look Speed had given Kagome a short time before.

"Sota! You know better than that! Mom and Grandpa are probably worried sick about you!" Kagome said, a little angrily as well.

"But Nee-san, I just wanted to make sure you weren't cheating on Inu-Yasha! That's all!" Sota argued. This got a fervent blush from both Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"My personal life is none of your business!" Kagome shouted, when she'd come to her senses enough to do so.

"Well, in any event, my chances of a peaceful afternoon are pretty much shot. I'm likely to get my head chewed off for even talking to you, Higurashi-san." Speed muttered, with some chagrin in his voice and eyes.

"Don't say that! I'm sure they'll listen to you if you explain why you left the stadium." Kagome reassured. Inu-Yasha only offered a snort in derision at the idea. Speed shook his head.

"Not likely. Pops was so angry with me yesterday that he came very close to calling me by my elder brother's name. I really screwed up and I have no excuse for it……….Save maybe just one. But even that one sounds too crazy to believe." Speed murmured.

"Well? What was it?" Inu-Yasha asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, Speed, what was it? You can tell us!" Spritle chimed in, fearlessly climbing onto the hanyou's shoulders and looking his elder brother in the eye (much to Inu-Yasha's surprise). Kagome could tell right away that what Speed had on his mind really bothered him, and that he was reluctant to tell his new friends about it.

"Racer-san, why don't you and your brother come inside and tell us what's on your mind? It'll be better than standing out here." Kagome said, trying to provide a small, temporary avenue of escape for the young man.

"Thanks, Higurashi-san. I appreciate it." Speed said, gratefully, as the five of them stepped into the house. Once the four guests had been seated at the dining room table, and Kagome had gotten them all something to eat or drink, she sat down and gently confronted the troubled racer.

"Now, what's bothering you? What was it that has you so spooked?" Kagome asked, making direct eye contact with Speed as she said that.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Speed warned.

"I've kinda come to that conclusion already." Inu-Yasha grumbled, before Kagome gave him a warning look that said 'Shut up or else'. And Inu-Yasha knew what the 'or else' meant, all too well. Speed, on the other hand, ignored him.

"Go ahead, tell us. I've seen enough weird stuff in the past four or five months that if I told anybody I know, they would think I'm crazy. Don't worry. You're in the company of friends here." Kagome assured.

"And family! Don't forget that I'm here too!" Spritle added, from around his glass of chocolate milk. Speed gave him a wan smile.

"I guess I have nothing to lose by telling you. Just don't call the nuthouse when I'm through, okay?" Speed asked, jokingly. Kagome smiled in turn.

"Okay." Kagome promised. Then the young racer took a deep breath and began his tale.

"It started off like this…………." Speed said, then started to explain what had happened jus twenty-four hours before.

**__**

Flashback

Speed clenched the steering wheel of the Mach 5 tightly as he rounded one of the hairpin turns in the racetrack. For some reason unknown to him, he was on edge. Every nerve within him was taut; almost to the breaking point.

"Speed, ease up around those turns! You know better than that!" Pops Racer's voice shouted into Speed's left ear.

"Sorry Pops!" Speed replied, as he gunned the motor and shot down the straightaway.

"What in the world is wrong with me? Why am I so tense?" Speed wondered, before the answer quite literally came like a bolt from the blue. For a split second, a second that seemed more like an eternity, Speed's mind's eye opened and an image appeared before it. And the image itself was what truly scared Speed Racer; it was the familiar image of Racer X, but his uniform was soaked in blood and his eyes glowed crimson from behind his X emblazoned mask.

"Speed…………………_help me_…………_" Racer X's voice weakly pleaded, before the image itself was gone and Speed returned to reality. He yelped when he saw how close he was to the wall and veered away, bashing part of the Mach 5's fender into the wall before crossing the finish line and ending the trial._

"Speed, what the hell were you doing out there?! The racetrack is not the place for daydreaming!" Pops shouted, furiously.

"I'm sorry, Pops." Speed said, softly, too disturbed to offer an argument for his own defense.

"Sorry won't cut it! Any more carelessness like that and I'll have you kicked off the team! Is that clear?" Pops snarled. Speed in turn gave him a look that was a cross between shocked and hurt. Then he lowered his head and nodded.

"Crystal clear, Pops." Speed replied, as he sadly turned and left the area.

****

End Flashback

"That's about the heads and tails of it. What do you think, Higurashi-san?" Speed asked, with fresh pain in his eyes from having to remember the day before. There were a few moments of silence before Kagome answered, but, when she did, her expression was serious.

"And you've never had anything like that happen before?" Kagome asked. Speed shook his head.

"Never." Speed replied, then asked, "What do you think it meant?"

"Whatever it meant, it's certainly pointing to Racer X. Whether he was in danger or not really depends on how you interpreted the vision." Kagome said, as Speed looked gravely into his coffee mug.

"Something tells me that he's in danger. More danger than he could possibly handle on his own. I can't put my finger on it, but something dark has taken him; something evil. But I can't figure out what. Or why." Speed admitted, completely at a loss for what the next move should be. Kagome gave him a look a genuine sympathy. She understood firsthand that feeling of utter helplessness, since she'd experienced it herself that first time she'd gone to the Sengoku Era.

"Racer-san, would you like a closer look at what you saw from the driveway?" Kagome asked, having made a decision to show the racer the Shikon Shards. The confused racer only nodded.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'! Don't you dare show him, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he stood up to stop Kagome from leaving the room.

"Sit boy." Kagome ordered, as once again the hanyou was smacked to the ground (or, in this case, the floor).

"I wish she wouldn't do that." Inu-Yasha muttered, as he propped himself up onto his elbows and glared after Kagome.

"You asked for it." Spritle stated, dryly, his expression deadpan as he said so.

"Bite me." Inu-Yasha grumbled, moodily.

Toko Higurashi smiled when she saw that the lights were on inside of the house. She could hear sighs of relief from the back of her van when the remaining members of Team Go spotted the Mach 5.

"I hope Speed doesn't take my arrival the wrong way." Hank murmured, as Toko parked the van next to the Mach 5 and got out.

"I hope not as well, Hank. I was too hard on Speed yesterday and I'm sorry for it. I should have noticed that something was bothering him." Pops said, thoughtfully, with some regret in his tone.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Pops. All things considered, he's probably the most forgiving guy on the face of the planet. If he doesn't forgive you, then you'll be the first." Sparky said, matter-of-factly.

"Must've gotten that from his mother." Pops murmured, as he, Hank, Sparky, and Trixie got out of the van and followed the keepers of Higurashi Shrine indoors. Trixie could tell right from the first step into the house that the racecar driver she'd come to love was still deeply troubled. Even though his gaze was averted, she could see the spiritual pain even from her vantagepoint.

"_Why didn't I see that sooner? There's so much pain, so much turmoil, in his eyes at this moment_……………._It seems that Pops isn't the only one who should feel guilty right now_…………." Trixie thought, freezing when Speed turned his head and looked directly at her. For a moment, both froze, uncertain what the next move should be, then Speed quickly stood and made as though to bolt from the room.

"Speed, wait!" Trixie called, startling the other room's unseen occupants and making the troubled racer pause. He watched warily as she approached, with the rest of Team Go, Toko, and the old man at her heels. She'd seen that look directed many times at different foes in the past, and it hurt her deeper than any physical wound that it was now directed at her.

"Speed, I'm…………….sorry for what I did to you earlier. I was wrong to slap you. I should have listened to you when you were trying to explain what had happened on the track. My anger at your supposed carelessness and excuses for it got away from me. Could you ever find it in you heart to forgive me?" Trixie asked, her tone gentle and calm as she approached the nervous racer with extreme care. She didn't want him to run out of her life like his elder brother had done in his. It was then that a concerned-looking, silver-haired man strode over to the racer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right, Racer?" the stranger asked, with an almost concerned tone in his voice.

"I'll be all right. Inu-Yasha, this is my girlfriend, Trixie. Trixie, this is Higurashi-san's friend, Inu-Yasha." Speed said, as he carefully introduced the strange-looking fellow to Trixie.

"Huh, so you're the one who had Racer all depressed. And I can smell the other culprits too, since they're right behind you." 'Inu-Yasha' muttered, as he gave the rest of Team Go a deadpan look. Pops Racer, Hank and Sparky were quick to check themselves for body odor and, when they didn't find any (nothing they could smell, at least) they all gave Inu-Yasha a blank look.

"I've got a stronger nose than yours'. The reason is because I'm half youkai." Inu-Yasha said, dryly.

"Huh?" Pops, Hank, Sparky, and Trixie asked, in unison.

"It means he's more like a dog." A boy's voice chirped from behind Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha bristled.

"Pipe down!" Inu-Yasha retaliated.

"Make me!" the voice challenged.

"Inu-Yasha, what're you arguing with my brother about now?!" a female voice asked, in a rather chagrined tone. It was when the owner of the voice caught sight of the remainder of Team Go that she blanched and tried to hide the tiny jar that she had in her hand.

"Higurashi-san, was that what you wanted to show me?" Speed asked, his curiosity easily seen and heard. The girl nodded and slowly placed the glass jar on the table so Speed could take a closer look. Trixie watched as the wary expression returned to Speed's face, and as it appeared on Spritle's face as well.

"There's something evil about those shard………..Are they what you and Inu-Yasha have been looking for?" Speed asked, tensely, as he gave the girl a questioning look. The girl again nodded, and Trixie could see some worry emerge in Speed's expression almost immediately.

Kagome could see the worried look as well, and knew what it was that the young Racer was concerned about.

"What's all this about, Speed? What's so important or evil about those pieces of glass?" one of the young men behind 'Trixie' asked.

"Sparky, you may or may not believe me, but I have a suspicion that these 'pieces of glass' may have more to do with Racer X's disappearance than we realize." Speed said, gravely, as he looked the mechanic in the eye.

"What do you mean, Speed?" Trixie asked, voicing the question that was now on everyone else's minds. Speed in turn shifted his gaze to Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"That vision I had, Higurashi-san, had the same aura that these Shards do. Something……..or someone that has the same powers as the Shards has taken hold of Racer X…………and it's about to make it's presence known." Speed murmured, as a feeling of foreboding came upon the entire group. And for once, Inu-Yasha couldn't think of a single snide remark.__


	3. Chapter Three: Restless Spirits

Chapter Three: Restless Spirits

The Higurashi household was finally quiet, as the people within the house settled down. After Kagome had explained all that had happened to her in the Sengoku Era, and after Speed had recounted the gruesome vision he'd had during the time trial the day before, Pops Racer finally decided that the best way to handle things was to get a good night's rest and start from scratch the next morning. Too generous to send them away so late at night (it was around one in the morning when the 'meeting' finally ended) Toko Higurashi invited them to stay the rest of the night. Trixie roomed with Kagome, Spritle with Sota, and the rest of Team Go got the downstairs.

"Trixie-chan, is Speed-san usually that serious?" Kagome asked, after about an hour of tossing and turning. Trixie sat up, smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"No, not usually. Most of the time he's restless; a bundle of energy is what his mother calls him. More often than not, he's settling things with his fists than with words." Trixie said, noticing when a slight smirk adorned Kagome's features.

"That sound more like Inu-Yasha. But at least Speed-san has good manners." Kagome added.

"True. Yet you noticed how Speed looked at the back door when I asked you where you got those 'obedience beads', didn't you?" Trixie asked, as some giggles escaped from Kagome.

"Hai, I noticed, and I guess I should have taken that as a clue, huh?" Kagome said. Trixie nodded.

"Yep. It seems that Inu-Yasha-san and Speed have more in common than at first glance." Trixie stated.

"In more ways than one. When something is really bothering them, they both get really quiet and withdrawn. I noticed that with Speed-san earlier, and I've seen it on a number of occasions with Inu-Yasha as well…….Trixie-chan, may I ask you a question?" Kagome asked, her expression now serious.

"Ask away, Kagome-chan." Trixie replied.

"Has Speed-san always had the ability to see things other people can't?" Kagome again asked. Trixie took a deep breath, then sighed.

"I've known Speed since we were both in grade school, and I can honestly say that yes, he's had the ability to see the 'unseen' since even before then. I know that on a number of occasions when we'd go to some races, he'd tell me that there are more spectators than what I could see. He would even describe some of them to me. I think his elder brother Rex and his younger brother Spritle could 'see' in that sense as well. But I don't know where they could have gotten it from. It's a complete mystery to me." Trixie murmured.

"Well, Inu-Yasha got his youkai powers from his father, so maybe Speed-san and his brothers got theirs from their own father." Kagome suggested.

"Maybe………….or their mother. It always seemed as though she could see around corners." Trixie added, her eyes widening when something occurred to her.

"What is it, Trixie-chan?" Kagome asked, noticing the look and answering it with concern.

"I think I remember Speed's parents talking about this one night; it had something to do with his great-great grandmother and Japan. But it's been so long ago that the details are vague." Trixie mused.

"Do you think maybe Speed-san's great-great grandmother was a psychic who was originally a native of Japan that had moved to the U.S.?" Kagome asked, now focusing her full attention on Speed Racer's girlfriend.

"I'm starting to think so." Trixie said, as some of the pieces started falling into place.

Later that same morning, Kagome found Speed Racer in the center of the shrine. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a towel was draped loosely about his shoulders. From where she stood, she could tell that Speed was meditating; something Inu-Yasha would never do.

"_Alike in so many ways_…………_and unlike in others._" Kagome mused, silently, as she watched him. It was then that she noticed the scar in the middle of his back. It was an old scar, probably as old as he was, give or take a few years, and it was only about two inches long.

"_How did he get a scar like that?! It looks almost as though he'd been struck by a kusari-gama!_" Kagome thought, as she recalled the only other time and place she'd seen a scar like that; he friend Sango in the Sengoku Era! She jumped when Speed spoke to her.

"It's rude to stare, Kagome-san." Speed murmured, as he turned and looked at her.

"Gomenasai, Speed-san. But I didn't know you had been scarred like that." Kagome said, as she sat down beside the racecar driver.

"No harm done. Not a lot of people know about it, either. Only you, Trixie, Sparky, and Pops know. Oh, and my elder brother Rex knew too, but he's not likely to tell, since he disappeared eight years ago." Speed said, bitterly, then smiled sadly at her.

"It seems that I'm confiding in you again. I don't know why I feel I can trust you, but, for some reason or another, my heart loses its walls when you come around. Why is that?" Speed asked, as Kagome gently looked him in the eye.

"Maybe you feel you can now share your feelings with someone. And not just with me; you can open up to Trixie-chan too." Kagome replied.

"True. Yet I'm sure you're wondering how I got the scar in the first place." Speed said, calmly.

"I am, but I'm not going to pry. It's obviously something you're not comfortable telling me about yet." Kagome said, not wanting to rush the young racer into telling the uncomfortable tale.

"Arigato, Kagome-san." Speed murmured, as the conversation drifted into silence. They both looked up when Trixie entered the room.

"Speed, Pops and Higurashi-san are going to go and pick up your mother at the airport. Do you want to go with them?" Trixie asked, noticing when the troubled look again took up residence on Speed Racer's face.

"Trixie, Kagome-san, I have the feeling Mom knows what is going on here in Japan. I don't know why she's coming, but I think she intends to help fight whatever it is to the best of her ability." Speed said, unwittingly confirming what Kagome and Trixie had discussed only hours earlier.

"Well, in any case, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Inu-Yasha said, as he reappeared behind Trixie.

"Why? What're we up against, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, tensely.

"Y'know how quiet it has been in the Sengoku Era? How uneventful your last few visits have been?" Inu-Yasha in turn asked. Kagome slowly nodded.

"That's because Naraku's no longer causing trouble there. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede-baba can't even sense his presence anymore." Inu-Yasha stated, as all the color fled from Kagome's features.

"But that can only mean…………….!" Trixie trailed off, as she remembered all that she and the rest of Team Go had heard about the insidious youkai from Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"He's somehow found a way to transcend time." Speed said, finishing Trixie's sentence with grim certainty in his blue eyes.

"But how can we be sure of that? I've never even sensed him here!" Kagome said, with true horror in her own eyes.

"He could be cloaking his presence. We won't know for sure until he shows himself…………in this time or mine." Inu-Yasha murmured, with unusual seriousness in his golden eyes as he spoke.

"How do we find out? Is there any way to get to the past from here?" Trixie asked.

"There's only one way I know of; it's through the old well on the shrine grounds. That's the way I take to get to the Sengoku Era." Kagome replied.

"Then the next time you go, Kagome-san, we're going with you." Speed said, as he and Trixie gave Kagome their 'Don't argue with us' look. Kagome sighed in resignation, then jumped when Inu-Yasha shouted at the pair.

"You two can't handle my time! There's youkai everywhere there! Leave my time to those who understand it." Inu-Yasha snapped. He took notice when Speed got a challenging look in his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It shouldn't be that hard to learn. Besides, if it was Naraku that caused me to see that vision of Racer X, then we have a common enemy." Speed argued, his patience already worn thin because of all that had gone on and because of the Shikon Shards and his ability to see them.

"All the more reason for you to carry the treasure of this shrine with you." Kagome's grandfather said, as he approached the four with a long, burlap-wrapped bundle in his arms.

"What's that?" Trixie asked, casting a confused glance at Kagome while she was at it.

"I dunno. I've never seen it before." Kagome said, as at a loss as Trixie, Speed, and Inu-Yasha were at that moment.

"This, you four, is the treasure of the Higurashi Shrine. This is the sacred sword that was given to our ancestors when this shrine was first established. It has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. In the right hands, this sword can slay youkai and any manner of evil beast with one good swing. I am entrusting it to you, Speed Racer, so that you may have a weapon for the fight." The old man said, quietly, as he handed the bundle over to Speed (who took it with reverent reluctance).

"But why? Why are you entrusting me with this? You barely even know me! How could you trust me with so much?" Speed asked, stunned when he saw the beautifully crafted sword, and by the old man's good faith in him.

"Because I know you're the right man for it. And it is the right sword for you. You, and only you, have the power to wield it. But you must wield it wisely, or the people around you will be hurt." The old man said, sternly. Speed nodded, then bowed politely to the old man (after Trixie had him put on a shirt, of course).

"Thank you. I will try to make myself worthy of your trust." Speed murmured, then turned and gave Kagome a look.

"All right. I guess we have nothing to lose. We'll try it and see." Kagome promised.

"Just don't say I didn't warn ya." Inu-Yasha grumbled, as he and Kagome led the way to the well house.

"Speed, Trixie! Where're you two goin'?" Sparky asked, as he jogged up to them.

"We're going into the past to see if we can find the 'Naraku' Kagome-san and Inu-Yasha hand mentioned last night. Since Inu-Yasha had just mentioned how quiet it is in his era, I thought we'd go and check it out." Speed said, as an unusually serious expression adorned Sparky's usually cheerful features.

"How long will you be gone?" Sparky asked, again, this time with concern.

"I don't know. Will you let Mom and Pops know where I went?" Speed asked, in turn.

"Yeah. I'll let them know. Just be careful. You're too good a friend to let disappear in time." Sparky said, as he and Speed exchanged firm handshakes.

"Thanks Sparky. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please tell Mom that, so she won't think she's lost another son like she lost Rex." Speed murmured.

"Will do. Good luck and keep safe." Sparky replied.

"You too, Sparky." Speed said, before following Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Trixie into the well house and closing the door behind them.

Shippou sighed as he sat beside the stream that fed into the village's rice fields. Things had been so quiet around the village lately, and, strangely enough, he was bored to tears. Not only that, but Sango was edgy and extremely restless. She'd told him, Miroku, and Kaede that she could no longer detect Naraku's dark presence, and that her brother's presence had disappeared as well.

"_I wonder what's going on? It's never been this quiet for so long before! Has Naraku finally decided to leave people alone?_" Shippou wondered, jumping to his feet when he heard some familiar voices coming down the path towards the village.

"Kagome! Inu-Yasha!" Shippou shouted, as he ran towards the voices, overjoyed that the reborn miko had returned to visit, and also a little relieved that the hanyou had returned as well. But he was in for a surprise; as soon as he'd crested the hill, he saw that at least two more people now walked with Inu-Yasha and Kagome! One, a girl who appeared to be about two years older than Kagome, had short, chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her companion, a young man of about eighteen years, strode confidently and fearlessly forward, blue eyes filled with both curiosity and courage.

"_Who're they? They look like they're from Kagome's time._" Shippou mused, then bounded towards them.

"Kagome!!" Shippou cried, as he leaped into the miko's arms.

"Hey, Shippou-chan!" Kagome greeted, as the kitsune gave her a hug.

"Friend of yours' Kagome-san?" the eighteen-year-old boy asked, curiously. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Shippou-chan, these are two friends from my time. May I introduce you to Speed Racer and his girlfriend, Trixie?" Kagome said, introducing the young kitsune to the two strangers.

"Good to meet you, Shippou-kun." The young man said, calmly and with much civility.

"He's so cute!" the girl chirped, earning a slight look of embarrassment and chagrin from Shippou as a response.

"I thought I'd heard their voices……..Sango! Kagome and Inu-Yasha have returned." Miroku said, as he approached; his face only showing slight surprise when he saw the two extra people standing alongside the miko and hanyou. Yet, even before Inu-Yasha could say anything, he could tell that the next few hours or days would be strenuous at best. He could also tell that the same thought was crossing Kagome's mind as well (hence her now deadpan expression).

"Agh! PERVERT!!!" Trixie yelped, before knocking the lecherous houshi into orbit with a well-aimed kick.

"When he comes back down to earth, he's going to need a body cast." Speed growled, hinting at what he wanted to do to Miroku when they next met.

"_Yep. Speed-san and Inu-Yasha definitely share the same temper._" Kagome thought, dryly, as Sango and Kirara carefully joined their friends on the scene.

Speed had to admit, he had been very surprised when the four of them came up from the well to find themselves in the midst of a forest clearing, with no shrine in sight. He'd been even more surprised when the small creature known as 'Shippou' had jumped into Kagome's arms.

"_Well, Kagome-san had mentioned a kitsune named Shippou. Guess I should have taken her seriously._" Speed mused, as he went over the events in his mind. He was now in what could only be described as an idyllic setting; it was a pristine field that was dotted with different kinds of wildflowers, undisturbed by the hands of men.

"Seems almost sad that a city will be built on top of this. It's so beautiful." Trixie murmured, as she and Kirara joined him where he was reclined.

"Yeah. And to think, in this time, somewhere around here, some of my ancestors are going about their daily lives." Speed said, as he gave Trixie an ironic glance.

"And mine too, don't forget. Part of my family came from Japan too." Trixie said, then added, "You know, this is the most peaceful I've seen you since before the other day. You are your usual self again."

"That is what is so strange, Trixie. Even though Kagome-san doesn't think so, I think Naraku has definitely found a way to our time. I don't sense the evil presence I'd felt on the track, here. And, furthermore, even her friends from this time can't feel their enemy's presence anymore. Call it a gut feeling, Trixie, but I doubt that even a car my father and elder brother built with their own hands and poured all their hearts into could shield us from what is about to come." Speed murmured, as the look of unease again stole into his deep blue eyes. He jumped and looked when he saw that Kirara had just climbed onto his chest and had licked his chin with her coarse pink tongue, concern showing itself in her wide orange eyes.

"I think she's worried about you, Speed." Trixie said, smiling as the neko youkai cooed in response to a gentle scratch under the chin. Speed let slip an unreadable smile, and carefully sat up; cupping one strong, capable hand beneath Kirara as he did so.

"I think everyone is, Trixie. The Higurashi family because they understand somewhat what I'm going through, and Pops, Sparky, and Hank because they think I've gone crazy. You won't let them send me to the funny farm, will you?" Speed asked, trying his best to lighten his own mood. Trixie laughed gently.

"I'll protest so loudly they'd have to duct tape my mouth closed, put me into two straight jackets and send me with you! Don't worry, I'll vouch for you!" Trixie replied, encouragingly. Speed smirked, trying his level best not to laugh at the mental image of the delicate 'tomboy' of Team Go in two straight jackets; and was failing miserably. Trixie smiled wholeheartedly when she heard some laughter escape from Speed; she hadn't realized just how long it had been since he'd laughed like this.

"_The last time must've been before Rex disappeared. Even though he rarely says so, he was deeply hurt by his leaving. Time has been slow to heal those wounds._" Trixie thought, as she turned and watched Kagome and Sango approach, obviously looking for Kirara.

"Hey! Looking for Kirara-san?" Speed asked, calling out to the two girls to get their attention.

"Hai! I see she's been keeping you both company! Has she been good?" Sango replied, as she and Kagome jogged over to them.

"I think you know the answer to that, Sango-chan. Has anything been decided yet, Kagome-chan?" Trixie asked, directing her attention to the young miko.

"Not yet. Though right now I think we should get back to the modern era; it's getting close to dinnertime and Speed's mom should be at the shrine by now." Kagome said, as realization dawned on Speed's face.

"Of course! C'mon, Trixie!" Speed shouted, as he took to his heels, heading for town.

"Speed, where are you going? We can't go through the well without Kagome-chan and Inu-Yasha!" Trixie said, as the currently displaced racecar driver stopped and gave her an irritated glance.

"Trixie, I left the Higurashi sword in Kaede-sama's hut! I need to go back and get it before we leave this time!" Speed replied, impatiently, before taking off again.

"Oh." Trixie muttered, having forgotten about the sword that quickly.

"Is it just me, or does he share some personality traits with Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked, as she watched the racer go with a hint of a deadpan expression on her face.

"No, Sango-chan, it isn't your imagination. They really are a lot alike." Kagome muttered.

"Especially as far as tempers are concerned." Trixie agreed, as they all watched with deadpan expressions on their faces when Miroku went flying again, and the words 'dirty-minded' and 'lecher' came to their ears.


End file.
